


turn bright lights

by exurbia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Bottom Minseok, i love writing power bottoms leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: Luhan let himself relax and soak in the bath too then, his elbows resting along the sides, arms dangling off the edge, eyes slowly closing shut as he sank as low as he could.But no, of course, a certain Kim Minseok wouldn’t let him soak in peace for more than three minutes before parting his legs on either side of Luhan’s.(aka boyfriends go on a little mini-vacation for their anniversary and kick it off in the right way)





	turn bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> watching [this](https://youtu.be/tPLswAcF-CY?t=10s) while stuck in a hotel room at 2 am didn't do me any favours

“Holy shit, that’s one nice bed,” said Minseok, unceremoniously dumping his suitcase at the entrance to the hotel room for Luhan to deal with and rushing towards the bed in question, his jet-lag forgotten for the moment. Luhan chuckled as he watched Minseok hop up mid-run and flop onto his back in the middle of the king-sized bed, squirming upwards as he tried to get his head onto the fluffy pillows.

He turned his back to Minseok, busying himself with dragging the luggage that Minseok had ~~very helpfully~~ abandoned for him to deal with into the room, and failing to concentrate on the task at hand for more than thirty seconds because of a low whine of his name coming from the bed. He turned to look, and Minseok had all but disappeared under the covers, only letting his head of messy brown hair poke out, his eyes shining as they crinkled into little crescents.

“Join me,” called Minseok, sweet and low, his tone jesting even at the underlying meaning of the words.

 “Later. At least let me arrange the suitcases here,” answered Luhan, unzipping one of the suitcases halfway. “Besides, I don’t want you to fall asleep again while I’m fucking you. I’d rather not have another blow to my prowess, you know.”

“Pfft, that was like one time. Plus, it was you that started it. You can’t blame me for falling asleep after working overtime, even if your dick game is ten on ten.”

“First off, not my fault that your department couldn’t get the drug tests finished on time. Second, Man U had just won the game, alright? You can’t expect that my dick wasn’t at least a _little_ hard.”

 “I don’t even know what to say to that honestly, but all things aside, I wasn’t suggesting you fuck me jeez, I just want you to rest up, okay? You falling asleep in the ocean on our anniversary isn’t the way I imagined you dying.”

“You’ve imagined me dying?”

“Of course I have, you used to be such a pain in my ass that it was actually fun coming up with Dumb Ways To Die: The Luhan Edition.”

“Well, aren’t I another kind of a pain in your ass now?”

Luhan had to duck to avoid the giant pillow that came hurtling at his head as soon as he started wiggling his eyebrows, the soft thing hitting the mirror and flopping onto the table behind him. He ended up slumping onto one of their suitcases, shaking with laughter as he looked at Minseok, who’d gone pink and had his head in his hands, his frame quivering with silent, incredulous laughter as well.

Luhan decided Minseok was right, after all, both of them being way too drained to function, let alone fool around. That could come tomorrow. It _was_ their anniversary after all. Fucking was in order. But maybe later.

He abandoned the suitcases on the ground, walking over to the bed as he pulled his t-shirt off. The shorts were comfortable enough, they could stay. Minseok looked him over as he approached the bed, too tired to do anything but let his eyes roam over Luhan’s figure (Luhan liked to think that coaching and running after high school kids really had kept him in good shape over these years).

Luhan climbed under the covers, shifting onto his side to let an arm drape over Minseok's waist, the other settling along the hem of his tank top, dragging it upwards as his fingers grazed over the skin going higher, higher.

“Luhan...” warned Minseok, his voice slurring in his sleepy state.

“Just taking your clothes off, I know you don’t like sleeping in this hot stuff,” Luhan assured him, pressing a kiss onto Minseok’s forehead, and pulling back to watch his eyes flutter closed, a small hum of approval rumbling through Minseok’s close-lipped, satisfied smile.

Minseok murmured, “Just my jeans, then,” going pliant as he let Luhan drag his jeans off his legs, nuzzling into his neck. Luhan felt Minseok’s lips purse and press into his skin just the slightest bit as he chucked the jeans onto one of the armchairs by the balcony.

“Goodnight,” mumbled Minseok, settling his head onto Luhan’s outstretched arm. Luhan curled his arm in, cradling Minseok’s head and letting his fingers run through the silky brown hair. Minseok always looked so soft and pretty ( _except when he was on a deadline, but then he looked hot, so oh well, win-win for him_ ), but now, in the warm yellow light from the bedside table and under the covers, he looked soft enough to have Luhan’s stomach swooping and his breath coming in a gentle sigh, shifting the stray hairs on his forehead.

“Goodnight, hun,” Luhan whispered, pressing his lips to the corner of Minseok’s soft, open mouth, finally letting his head relax into the pillows, letting his other arm wind around Minseok’s middle, letting himself fall asleep.

\--

“-to god I’m going to finish the waffles all off if you’re not up in like the nex- well, hello, sleeping beauty,” is what Luhan woke up to that morning, in an unfamiliar bed, with sunlight hitting his eyes from the right instead of the left, and Minseok’s blurred form shifting in front of his sleep-fogged eyes. He could discern small fingers pushing away the hair flopping into his eyes, and his eyes drooped low just to _feel_ the press of soft lips on his forehead.

“Alright now, that’s enough, get your ass up. Else I really am going to finish all your waffles off and you don’t want the day to start with breakfast in bed without waffles,” called Minseok, shifting away and tugging at Luhan’s arm. “Up, up, up.”

Luhan carefully blinked an eye open, letting Minseok come into view as he tried to flatten his bed hair, “You and breakfast in bed?”

“I thought I’d let it slide for once. Besides, we didn’t even have proper dinner last night. Airplane food doesn’t count.”

“Mmkay but I want you before breakfast.”

“That was both cheesy and disgusting, and I am _not_ kissing that crusty mouth of yours.”

“Come on, humour me for once.”

Luhan smiled as Minseok let out a little huff and leaned down to peck Luhan lightly on his lips, not letting his lips drag for more than a second before pulling right away.

Chuckling low, he let himself be dragged over to the little table for two next to the balcony, noting the pair of jeans he’d taken off of Minseok last night still draped haphazardly over its arm. He smiled a little, turning his attention to Minseok on the other chair and letting his gaze sweep over him once, happily regarding the firm thighs and calves ~~that he loved to spend so much time in between.~~

 “Please don't tell me why you're smiling before I’m done eating my meal,” said Minseok, his smirk belying his words.

"Okay, but-"

"No."

“Can’t I eat you instead?”

“Cannibalism will not be tolerated in this good household.”

“We’re not even at home.”

“Regardless, cannibalistic tendencies will not be encouraged.”

“A real pity, I’m sure you’re absolutely delicious.”

“Not better than this smoothie because boy, this is good.”

Luhan couldn’t help the grimace twisting his face at the sight of Minseok happily slurping away at his _fucking kale and spinach and cucumber and mint smoothie what the fuck Minseok I’m not kissing that mouth till the taste of that shit is flushed out of there, holy god,_ as he sipped at his orange juice like a normal human being should.

It was all small talk after that, mundane things, _god I love this beach, this was a great idea, we should go to the local market,_ and this is what Luhan had missed so dearly in the past three months. Drowning themselves in the stress of coaching and calculations and combinations and tactics and so many things that would have them sleeping separately most nights, stumbling back late at night, running out early in the morning and eating at their little table once in a week if their work stress hadn’t eaten them alive already. Heck, even sex was rare and just a form of stress-relief at best.

But more than anything, he’d missed that satisfied little smile on Minseok’s face as he enjoyed his early morning coffee (even if his smoothie was absolutely disgusting, Jesus). Little things.

Well, there _was_ another little thing...

“...alright so I’m almost done, I’m just going to go run the bath now. How about that?” asked Luhan, moving to stand up, leaving his unfinished coffee.

“Perfect, I’ll be right there,” Minseok replied as he sank back in his chair a little more, cradling his cup and pulling his knees up.

Luhan set off for the bathroom, filling the tub up and throwing in the complimentary bubble bath the hotel had been so generous to provide, letting the bubbles form as he turned to the mirror to brush his teeth.

(Speaking of, which bathroom had a glass wall along the bathtub looking into the bedroom, what the fuck?)

Minseok followed along into the bathroom soon after, right as Luhan had begun to strip. He watched Minseok’s eyes flick to his abdomen as soon as his t-shirt was off his head, a corner of his mouth lifting as he too made to brush his teeth (thank the lord because there was no way in hell Luhan was going to taste fucking _kale_ this early in the morning (yes, he was still going on about kale, it’s fucking disgusting and didn’t deserve to be a breakfast item.))

Getting in the bath before Minseok had its advantages.

One, there was more space to stretch himself and soak for a couple of seconds.

Two, he got a front row seat to Minseok slowly sliding his boxers down his legs, giving him such a good view of that pretty, pert ass that he could feel his dick twitch a little in the warm water.

Minseok slid in to the little niche in the tub opposite Luhan, stretching his legs out and sighing as he sank into the bath, all the way till he just had his nose peeking above the water, his eyes closed in deep, deep satisfaction, the sun reflecting off the water onto him (okay, maybe the glass wall wasn't such a bad idea after all.)

Luhan let himself relax and soak in the bath too then, his elbows resting along the sides, arms dangling off the edge, eyes slowly closing shut as he sank as low as he could.

But no, of course, a certain Kim Minseok wouldn’t let him soak in peace for more than three minutes before parting his legs on either side of Luhan’s. Not like Luhan noticed at first if he was being completely honest. He didn’t suspect a single thing.

Not until one of Minseok’s knees drew back, his foot tracing lightly along the outside of Luhan’s thighs, sending a little shiver down Luhan’s spine.

That was still okay. It was just Minseok adjusting in the bath. Totally normal.

What _wasn’t_ “normal”, however, would be Minseok’s foot then trailing its path back up, but this time along Luhan’s inner thigh.

Luhan snapped his eyes open, meeting Minseok’s dark gaze right away. He’d moved his face out of the water, leaning his temple against the side of the bathtub, looking for the entire world an innocent man enjoying his bubble bath.

Not like someone who currently had the toes of one foot moving slowly up and down Luhan’s now not-so-flaccid cock. Luhan, however, did nothing, not wanting to fall for this game again. He just set his jaw, cocking an eyebrow at Minseok, which only earned him a press of the arch of Minseok’s foot along the entire length of his cock. He hissed a little then, but the pressure was immediately off.

It was only then that he noticed the water sloshing a little and looked up to see Minseok much closer to him now, settling on his knees in his lap. Anything he could say was stopped by Minseok moving in to bite his lower lip, dragging in to press it firmly between his own soft little ones, sucking on it slowly.

Right, so that’s how he wanted it. Luhan could work with this.

He let Minseok work his lip till he pulled away to let it spring back, letting Minseok kiss him without really moving to kiss him back. An indignant huff and another sharp bite were enough for Luhan, though.

He tugged Minseok up higher on his lap, closer to him. Close enough for him to feel Minseok’s cock catch against his own for a moment before it rubbed against his stomach. Close enough, surely, for Minseok to feel his cock slide back against his perineum and in between his cheeks.

All Minseok did, though, was let out a little “Oh” at the water sloshing around him before Luhan pulled him down by the nape of his neck, bringing his lips so, so close to his own.

He let Minseok feel the little breath of air against his lips, just enough for him to slide those pretty eyes shut, _just enough_ for him to let those perfect lips slip apart a little bit.

Luhan let the tip of his tongue drag _just enough_ over the seam of his lips, _just enough_ for Minseok to let out a soft little sound, before Luhan dragged his fingertips lightly along the length of Minseok’s cock; a little mockery of Minseok’s own stunt.

Waiting, waiting, waiting for Minseok to break the little composure left he had pretending to go on.

It must’ve worked, because the very next second had Luhan’s head slanted back against the edge of the tub, Minseok's lips pressing forceful, urgent, searing against his own, eyebrows furrowed and one hand sliding up Luhan’s neck to grip at the front, the heel of his palm pressing against Luhan’s throat while his thumb tipped Luhan’s chin upward.

The water kept sloshing all around them, the sound drowning out the smacks of their lips and their little gasps. But it wasn’t enough to drown out Minseok’s groans as Luhan palmed at his ass hard and rough, pressing the thumb of his other hand into his perineum as he lightly traced his rim with his finger.

It had Minseok arching his back sharply, lips tearing away from Luhan’s as he whipped his head back, breath swooping over Luhan’s face, and cock pushing against Luhan’s abs.

Luhan nosed at Minseok’s throat, biting at little areas of Minseok’s neck, just enough to redden them. Letting his tongue roll lightly over a nipple of the chest stretched taut with tension right in front of him, he continued teasing, his finger pressing insistently against the rim of Minseok’s hole.

Minseok let out an irritated sound and ground back, rolling back and making his intent clear till Luhan let his finger dip the slightest bit in, making the man above him give a lovely little sound of relief.

“No more, baby, I don’t have any lube here,” warned Luhan, still pressing his thumb against Minseok’s perineum in slow little circles.

“Fuck, I don’t even care I just want you in me right now,” murmured Minseok into his ear, his teeth nipping at the lobe and that warm, warm tongue tracing right along the shell.

Luhan shivered out a curse, incapable of doing much else that didn’t involve just letting Minseok swirl his hips into him, cock pressing and rubbing harder against his abs.

He just let his head tip back against the tub again, resting his free hand on Minseok’s ass and squeezing the supple flesh. He felt Minseok lean a hand next to his head, reaching down with the other to tug his cock nice and slow, whispering into his ear as he did it.

“Do you want that too, Lu? Me, all prepped and wet and ready, looking pretty for you as you slide into me? Wanna feel me squeeze around you as you fuck me hard, just how I like it? Just how _you_ like it? Want me to leave lovely red scratches all up and down your back so everyone knows you’re taken when you take your shirt off at the beach next?”

Luhan let out a sudden puff of breath, not realizing that he’d been holding it in at all till Minseok stopped spouting those dirty words along with the movement of his hips.

“That would burn like a bitch, you know?” laughed Luhan, breathless and panting even as he did so. “Saltwater and scratches don’t make the nicest combo.”

“Oh?” went Minseok, a sound of mock of wonderment leaving him. “Well, let’s find another way then, shall we? Want me to fuck you, then? Stretch you fast and sloppy, slide into you and then pound that ass?”

Luhan let out a loud moan, both at Minseok’s words and at Minseok pushing his cock into the fist of the hand around Luhan’s cock. He was a little shocked but no less pleased at the switch in directions.

“You always feel so good,” continued Minseok, now punctuating his words with sharp thrusts against Luhan’s cock, his fist tightening a tad bit. “Such a good boy, just taking my cock like a good little bitch, moaning so loud and so pretty. Love it when I fuck you so hard that you start sobbing and begging. Shit, you look so fucking gorgeous then, it’s not even fair. You look so good even now I-”

Minseok cut himself off by pushing his lips against Luhan’s, bruising, biting, sucking so good that Luhan whined into his mouth, squeezing his ass harder under the water, thinking about just how nice and red it would be with the delicious warmth of the water and the roughness of his fingers and moaning even louder.

Minseok moved away all of a sudden, stepping out of the bath and pulling at one of the bathrobes hanging on the hooks. Luhan was, to say the least, extremely confused.

One moment they’re close to fucking in the bath itself, and the next, Minseok’s striding out of the bathroom, fiddling with the tie of his robe.

Luhan pushed himself up in the tub, looking down at his erection and then back up at Minseok, who was now smirking and saying, “Drain the bath and _join me_ ,” and this time there was no jesting in his tone, none of the lightness from the statement of last night. This was heavy with purpose and, oh yes, Luhan could _really_ work with this.

He scrambled out quick, trying not to slip as he pulled on a robe of his own, drying off as he let the bath drain. He tried not to look like he was tripping over his own feet to get out and get to Minseok.

What he really wasn’t prepared for was the way Minseok was lounging on the bed, rolling over to his side, robe slipping a little off his shoulders to reveal sweet expanses of pale, pale skin.

Luhan shrugged his own robe off as he neared the bed, climbing into it just as Minseok turned over, and stretching an arm out on the pillows above Minseok’s head, his fingers trailing just under the soft cotton velour still draped over Minseok’s arms.

Luhan had a habit of comparing Minseok to tiny, fluffy things like bunnies and kittens. But between Minseok lightly brushing his cheek across the inside of his arm like a satisfied cat and his tongue poking a little out of his teeth as he looked back at Luhan with that darkened gaze, Minseok looked more predatory and hungry than anything else, far removed from the precious things Luhan loved to compare him to.

Luhan felt Minseok’s hand come up to cup his jaw, felt lips trail along the opposite side, felt that same hand swoop slowly down his side and come to rest on the mattress, near his waist.

Unable to say, do, think much, Luhan just laid back and watched as Minseok swung a leg over him, moving up to straddle his hips.

He looked a vision like this. Sunlight streaming through the windows, reflecting off his skin and making him glow ethereal, bouncing off the droplets rolling from his damp hair onto his face. The robe sliding completely off his shoulders to pool around his elbows, nipples hardening in the cool air of the room. Cock hard and erect, the tip red and already glistening, rubbing slowly on Luhan’s hip. Head cocked to the side as his hands roamed down Luhan’s body.

Luhan felt so spoiled to have Minseok this way.

He sighed as Minseok moved up higher to settle his ass over Luhan’s dick, moving back and forth in slow, sweet, torturous rolls. Minseok stripped the robe off himself completely, keeping that slow, slow grind going even as he tossed the garment aside.

He felt small hands cover his own and move them to the ass above him, encouraging him to hold, squeeze, pinch, caress. But not to guide. All Luhan needed now was for Minseok to guide _him_ , take him, use him.

He felt Minseok’s weight shift and heard the cap of a bottle snap open. He had no idea where Minseok had gotten the lube from, and he didn’t know when he had let his eyes shut but now that they were open, he could see Minseok dripping lube over his fingers and rubbing them together. This should be the part where Minseok got in between his thighs, spread them, and then teased him for almost ten minutes till he was begging and crying out for Minseok to fuck him.

That never came, however. All he felt was cold air hitting his dick as he felt Minseok’s ass lift up. He saw Minseok was supporting himself with one hand as he leaned forward to press his lips against Luhan’s again, this time soft. Luhan frowned a little, confused, till he felt Minseok gasp against his mouth.

_Oh._

He ran his fingers along Minseok’s biceps, feeling them flex as Minseok moved his fingers in and out of himself. He reached towards Minseok’s ass, muttering a, “Let me help,” against Minseok’s lips.

What he expected was for Minseok to whine and concede and let Luhan stretch him out and kiss him through it. What he _didn’t_ expect was for Minseok to growl a warning of, “No touching. Hands above your head, baby boy,” as he slipped another finger in, the telltale gasp giving it away.

It was Luhan’s turn to whine now, watching in frustrated silence as Minseok let heavier puffs of air blow out, a moan escaping once in a while.

“Wish I had your fingers,” breathed Minseok. The man was really out to test Luhan’s patience, wasn’t he? “So long, so good. Fuck me up so well. So good with them. In my mouth, on my cock, in my ass. Know how to work them so, so well, like the dirty boy you are. God, Lu.”

“ _Please_ , let me help you,” begged Luhan, tired of doing nothing (even if the view was amazing). “I’ll make it good for you. You know that. Please, let me touch you.”

“Mm, no baby, just sit back and let me fuck you nice, okay?” returned Minseok, a sharp glint in his eye.

“Fuck, okay,” Luhan forfeited with, thumping his head back on the pillows.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , Luhan felt Minseok settle back on his cock, letting the head catch against the gaping rim of his hole. Luhan groaned in anticipation, feeling his semi harden even more.

“Feel me all prepped, don’t you?” asked Minseok, still rolling his hips.

“Shit, yes, yes, God,” gasped Luhan.

“You were such a good boy, and I’m all ready. Prep yourself for me, baby, let me see,” said Minseok, making to move off Luhan’s dick and straddling his thighs instead.

Luhan gripped his cock tight, using the lube all over it to help him move his fist up and down in quick, efficient strokes, trying to get himself fully hard. He was still determined to give Minseok a show anyhow, throwing his head back, slipping his eyes shut and moaning in that low voice that he knew Minseok loved to hear, letting Minseok see the pink head peeking through the circle of his fist every time he thrust up, harder, faster.

He let his eyes open to slits to look at Minseok and was delighted to see his breath coming faster, more desperate as he watched Luhan fist his cock. He watched Minseok’s eyes flick up to his from where they seemed to be fixated on his neck, and Luhan flashed him a quick quirk of his lips.

Minseok smiled dangerously, putting his hand over Luhan’s and saying, “I think that’s enough.”

Luhan let his movements slow to a stop but still kept a tight grip on his cock, letting Minseok move up and oh, ever so slowly sink down onto it. He didn’t know who was moaning louder as Minseok continued to drop down, but he sure didn’t care, his cock all wrapped up in warm, wet, wet heat.

He let out a long breath when Minseok finally settled, letting Minseok adjust. But apparently, Minseok had very different plans, making them clear as he slowly pulled upwards and sank back down far quicker than he had, making Luhan let out a little _oof._

He had the audacity to smile at Luhan as he continued at this quick pace, making it close to unbearable for Luhan to hold out when he started clenching around him as he rose.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Minseok, don’t- shit, I’m gonna- please,” Luhan spat out, the pressure building in his gut far, far too fast for this to be over so soon, his hands gripping Minseok’s thighs too hard. He knew it probably hurt but, fuck, he had to keep himself grounded _somehow._

Minseok mercifully slowed down, gyrating his hips in slow, wide circles, pressing Luhan’s dick against his walls. Luhan stretched his fingers out, releasing his death grip on Minseok’s thick thighs, watching them spread his fingers in their loose grip as he flexed and shifted.

That was all the time that Luhan got before Minseok leaned back, shifting his hands to Luhan’s knees from his chest and started pumping his hips. Luhan grit his teeth hard, the tendons in his neck tensing taut at the motion.

Minseok had his head lolled back and hanging between his shoulders, his entire body shifting a little each time, trying to search for the right angle. Luhan raised his hips a little into him, making Minseok moan so long and so lovely as he hit the right spot. He let his hands roam all down the long, rigid length of Minseok’s body, brushing his fingers purposefully over Minseok’s nipples, pinching them, tracing his fingers further down, before letting them dance lightly over Minseok’s cock.

But Minseok didn’t let him enjoy that for even a moment more, head snapping back to Luhan as he picked his control right up and fucked himself back on Luhan’s cock harder, moans coming low and stuttered. Luhan could tell how close Minseok was though, heavy breathing starting to pick up and his chest heaving. Luhan knew Minseok wouldn’t beg, not when he had this much power over the situation. So it was Luhan’s turn.

“Come on Minseok, fuck me harder. I know you’re close, come on. Faster, babe, please” urged Luhan, settling his palms on Minseok’s waist, rubbing his thumbs in circles over the sharp bones of his hips. He let his hands roam all over, finally settling them back on Minseok’s ass and squeezing sharply, letting the cheeks pull apart so he could trace a finger over the rim of Minseok’s stretched hole.

Minseok groaned and leaned forward, letting Luhan play around with his hole as he slowed a little, still clenching and keeping his thrusts sharp. Luhan rubbed rougher over the stretched pucker, pressing into Minseok’s walls.

“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna come,” groaned Minseok, batting his hand away, and moving to fuck himself down faster, trying to reach his orgasm, pulling Luhan along with him as the tight sensation in Luhan’s gut wound tighter and tighter and tighter, so close to snapping.

More than his own orgasm however, Luhan was more focused on watching Minseok come, his thrusts getting weaker as he got closer to the edge. He braced his feet on the bed and pushed in hard, letting Minseok stretch out, before quickening his pace, hitting Minseok’s prostate hard every time just to hear him get louder and louder.

He wrapped his hand around Minseok’s cock, jerking him in brisk, tight strokes; rough, just the way he liked it, twisting his hand at the head in a way that should be painful but was just pleasurable to Minseok.

Minseok finally let his back arch in a perfect curve as he came hard on Luhan’s hand and chest, with Luhan rubbing his palm over the head of his cock.

Luhan began to sit up as Minseok moved his hand away from his cock, obviously oversensitive, but he felt himself shoved back into the bed by his shoulders as the quick slaps of Minseok’s ass against his thighs continued, the clenching from his orgasm not gone yet and just aiding in bringing about Luhan’s own orgasm.

Luhan heard “Your turn. Now come in me,” whispered in his ear, and he groaned, holding tightly onto Minseok as he fucked into him, his thrusts coming inconsistent and the tight, tight sensation in Luhan’s gut finally snapped, making him spill into Minseok, his thrusts slowing down, fucking the come into Minseok’s hole with obscene sounds.

Luhan held Minseok a little longer, before Minseok began shifting and the discomfort of oversensitivity and come all over his dick drove Luhan to pull out of Minseok.

“And I literally just had a bath,” whined Minseok, using the bathrobe closest to him to clean the both of them up, and tossing it aside.

“Well, you could just have a quick shower then,” said Luhan, wiggling his eyebrows as he added, “It is a nice, large, couples’ shower, so...”

“Fuck, no, I’m sore. You can join me to have a nice, pure shower, or you can just steep in your own sweat for all I cared,” retorted Minseok, gingerly picking himself off the bed and moving to the bathroom.

“Be there in a minute then,” replied Luhan, stretching his arms above his head to pop the bones of his back as he watched Minseok walk to the bathroom, come slowly dripping down his thigh.

Yup. Perfect start to an anniversary mini-vacation. Absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> im so soft for them both but wtf was this


End file.
